


More Money

by angelus2hot



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Community: fandomwords100, Drabble, Fluff, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-07
Updated: 2013-11-07
Packaged: 2017-12-31 17:54:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1034646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Anya loves October.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More Money

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** More Money  
>  **Fandom:** Buffy the Vampire Slayer  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Giles, Anya  
>  **Rating:** PG  
>  **Word Count:** 100  
>  **Summary:** There's a reason Anya loves October.  
>  **A/N:** written for the word on my [Fandomwords100 card](http://angelus2hot.livejournal.com/415785.html)

Anya hummed to herself as she danced around The Magic Box making sure all the new merchandise was properly displayed according to size and how much it cost. 

“Why are you in such a good mood, Anya?”

“It’s October.” She said it as if it should explain everything. At the blank look on Giles’ face she added, “This is the month where customers will give us more money.”

“Why”

“Because humans are intrigued by all things supernatural especially during this month so that means spells. And for us it means more money.”

Giles shook his head. He should have known.


End file.
